A new start
by AKittylush1066
Summary: AU: A story about a transfer student and her time with the smosh games crew. Pairings will be Lasercorn/OC and Jovian (Joven/Ian) if I feel like it. The rating might go up as I go along.


_Hi, this is my first time writing something like this. Please read this and tell me what you think of it.  
_

* * *

Chapter 1

Its my first day at high school at this new place, i have only just moved here and its the middle of the term. Oh why didn't we move a month earlier so that i could start at the same time as everyone else, but no, starting in the middle of year 10 wasn't going to be hard.

They made me wait at the office till the bell went, then this boy came over to me, he looked like he was popular at this school, so confident in his own self and his surroundings. But still he came over to me and sat down, what do i do, i was told that i would get a buddy for a few weeks so that i wouldn't get lost, but was this the boy? He turned around to look at me, he said that his name was David Moss and that he was here to show me around for a bit. He then looked at me expectantly, maybe he was looking for some kind of answer of my name. So i told him that my name was Kitty, i blushed for some reason, i hated my voice at that moment, i had a new start and a new chance to make myself look good, and here i am stuttering and blushing. He didn't seem to notice though.

He started telling me about some of the history about the school, i could tell that he had too because he wasn't very animated in the way he was talking. But i wasn't listening anyway, i was too busy examining him, what he looked like, he had short ginger hair, ginger is an understatement his hair is bright orange, most likely dyed. He was wearing a casual hoodie and jeans, easy to cover up or hide need be. But his face shocked me the most, he looked very childish, the way his eyes kept darting around, watching everything at once, and the way he was wriggling around in his seat.

Everyone started heading off to their first lessons, well that is where i guess they were going, seeing as it was some sort of organised chaos going on. At turn round to ask David a question, but i saw that he had put his hood up and was looking the other way to the crowd of bodies. Maybe he is embarrassed to be seen with the new kid, that is probably it.

As it turns out, David has all the same lessons as me, also he let me sit next to him on every lesson. All my teachers were nice, but the people in the classes weren't. They kept whispering Davids name and making evil gestures behind his back, which i thought was strange, maybe David isn't as popular as i think.

At lunch time David didn't try to shake me off, but asked if i wanted to meet his friends, obviously i said yes because, why not, this is my best chance of making friends and fitting in at this school. So we went outside and round the back of the drama block, why are they hidden away? Anyway, we are the first ones there, best pick of the tree branches at seat height.

Soon Davids friends arrived, one by one, first came a short, thin boy with very pale skin. He went to say hi to David, then he saw me, he walked over to David and started asking who i was and why i was here, great start. David told him to be quiet and then said "Matt this is Kitty, Kitty this is Matt". I said hi, he smiled at me, yay i might have another friend in this place.

We sat in silence until we heard a very exited person shouting and coming this way, David and Matt started to smile, i guess this is another friend of David. A black haired man came almost skipping round the corner, his arm looped through a smaller girls, they were smiling and laughing. Like Matt, they stopped in place when they saw me sitting next to David. Suddenly the boy started smiling, saying "Davids got a girlfriend, Davids got a girlfriend!", that made me blush, i looked over to David, he had a big smile on his face and was laughing along with the others. David then told them "No, this is Kitty, she is new to this school" still smiling, David turned to me and said "Kitty, this is Josh and Mari."

So everyone was sitting down and chatting, at first they were reluctant to talk to me, but eventually they started including me in their conversations. I found out that they all love video games, they were also pleased that i liked gaming as well. However they all kept glancing over to the corner of the drama block, as if they were expecting someone else to come.

We all started talking about GTA 5, which is a game both me and my mum plays a lot, when we heard someone say "hi". Everyone, including me, looked up to see two people who looked very familiar, but i couldn't remember where.

David stood up and said "Kitty, this is Ian and Anthony", oh, that is why i know then, i have been watching smosh since the very beginning of their channel. I just stared at them blankly, just staring, "she has a very good death stare David" Ian joked "you better watch out" and with that everyone started laughing, i blushed and looked away.


End file.
